Lets go for pizza
by SoCherryDarling
Summary: After rescuing Meg, Castiel tends to her wounds. But the threat of their imminent trip to Lucifers crypt makes them both wonder if maybe they should wait until later for their pizza after all. (Megstiel/ rated M for language)


A/N set in season 8 before they all head to Lucifer's crypt.

* * *

Meg took a slug from the bottle and grimaced.

She watched wearily as Castiel gently bandaged her wrists.

"I miss the simplicity. I was bad, you were good, life was easier. Now it's all so messy. I'm kinda good, which sucks. You're kind of bad, which is kind of all manner of hot."

He glanced up at her and frowned, but she just smiled and raised an eye brow.

"We survive this, I'm gonna order some pizza and we're gonna move some furniture around. You understand?"

He hesitated for a moment and she tilted her head, giving him time for the penny to drop.

"Maybe we shouldn't wait."

Putting the bottle down, Meg sat up straight, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "What do you mean?"

"Well….. What if we don't."

"Don't survive this?"

"Yes."

"Huh." She smiled a little sadly to herself and shrugged. "I hadn't given it much thought. We always seem to muddle through, right? I just kinda assumed we would this time."

He took her hands in his and half smiled. "I wasn't lying when I said the pizza man was a good memory you know. I'd hate for it to be my last of you, or yours of me."

Meg grinned up at him as he pulled her to her feet.

"What did you have in mind?"

He lay a hand on her shoulder and wings enfolded her.

* * *

"So where are we?"

"Naples."

"….. And why are we in Naples?"

"For the pizza."

"You know…. I was using pizza as a euphemism… you understood that, right?"

"Yes. What you actually meant was sex, but I thought it would be fitting to actually incorporate pizza into the equation."

"I can't decide if you're being funny or just really, really stupid."

"I was going for funny."

"Gold star for you then Clarence."

Meg grabbed him by the lapels and kissed him hard. "What you say we get started then?"

* * *

The little room he took them to was dimly lit, the shutters half closed so that only thin shards of warm golden sun slipped through.

Castiel sat on the bed, his hands held loosely on his knees.

Meg rolled her eyes and pulled his hands up so his arms went around her waist as she sat herself on his lap.

"I'm I gonna have to do all the work?" She didn't wait for him to answer, just pressed her mouth to his, kissing him hard, grinning as she felt him kissing back.

After a while though, he stopped, pushing her back a little to look at her.

"What?" She narrowed her eyes at his scrutiny.

"You've had a lot of sex in this vessel haven't you."

"So?"

"But it's not you."

"I don't follow?"

He took hold of her arms and stood up.

"You can feel what your vessel feels. But it's not _you_."

"What's your point?"

"My point is….." He swallowed hard and glanced away as though embarrassed. "I've no interest in your wrapping Meg." He smiled shyly and looked at her again. "_All that thorny pain. So beautiful."_

"I didn't think you'd remember that." She murmured.

"Lie on the bed."

"Should I undress?"

"No necessary."

"You smooth charmer you."

As she lay back, Castiel climbed on top of her, propping himself up on his elbows so they were nose to nose.

"Do you trust me?" He whispered.

"No."

"Good."

He paused for a second, then raised his index and middle finger, pressing them gently to Megs forehead.

She gasped as he touched her, her eyes widening as his glowed white hot, then her world was full of light.

_I'm dying!_

Her whole body seemed to rise, the hair on her arms stood up on end, the room crackled with electricity and she was still there, bathed in light. In grace.

Her vessel seemed to vibrate but she hardly noticed.

Meg, the demon, she was twisted into coils of ecstasy, one part of her instinctively trying to smoke out of the vessel, convinced she was dying, the other embracing it, letting the light wash through her.

Then everything tensed and it was like she'd been picked up and thrown back down on the bed, no, it was like she'd been thrown back into her body, and she was screaming.

Even as Castiel covered her mouth with his and kissed her back to the present, she was screaming and sobbing until finally, she coasted back down and could only lay under him whispering "Oh fuck….. Oh… fuck….oh…"

As she slowly began to focus again, she realised Castiel was looking down at her with concern.

"Are you alright?"

"What the fuck was that!"

He seemed to be checking her over, making sure she was ok, his fingers running down her cheeks, through her hair.

"I understand that the greatest ecstasy comes in the moments before death."

"You….. Killed me?"

"Oh no… No I didn't kill you. I just….. Took you to the edge of death…"

She was silent for a moment and she watched his brow furrow, could see the fear that he'd messed up, written all over his face.

She smiled wide and bit her lower lip before pulling him back down towards her by his tie.

"Do it again."

"Should I be more gentle?"

"Don't you dare."

* * *

"Where the hell have you two been?" Bellowed Dean as they popped back.

"We went for pizza." Meg said before grabbing her jacket from the sofa and heading out the door.

He squinted at Castiel.

"We never actually got to get any pizza though." He mumbled, following her outside.

Sam raised his palms questioningly and Dean just shook his head.

"I don't even wanna know."


End file.
